


Alex Garcia: Glance

by stalkystabby



Series: Killingfield's Delinquents: Glance [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "Moment of Passion", Corpse Robber, Gen, Manslaughter, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalkystabby/pseuds/stalkystabby
Summary: A quick background I wrote for Alex, just putting it here so I can have it on hand.
Series: Killingfield's Delinquents: Glance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191581





	Alex Garcia: Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Please review the tags before reading.

Alex Garcia had always been rowdy growing up, fighting with kids at school, with his siblings, he'd always challenge people to go against him, even if they were showing him no signs of hostility. Though he had always been small, he seemed to be able to fight anyone who would let him. Worried about his habits, his father, Alejandro Garcia, encouraged him to join his school's wrestling team. Alex agreed, and was quickly welcomed to the team for his fighting spirit. Although the sport was meant to alleviate his tendencies, they only seemed to get worse.

One day, his sister, Elena, came to him for advice. She explained that her boyfriend, Ivan, had forced her to have sex with him, and she was asking how she should explain to him that he crossed the line. Alex lashed out at Elena, asking why she didn't tell him sooner. He didn't wait for her response as he stormed out the door, and rushed over to Ivan's house, loyalty burning in his heart. He and Ivan had spoken before, Alex had even warned Ivan to take care of Elena. He knocked on the door, Ivan greeted him with a smile, he even offered for Alex to come inside and have a hot drink to shake off the cold weather. Alex said they needed to talk, Ivan complied. The two went around the back of his house, Alex didn't miss the verbenas that Elena had planted with Ivan last spring, as he spun Ivan around, he kept Elena's cheerful smile in mind. She had been the happiest he had seen her in a long time. He let a sad smile drip from his mouth, and reminded Ivan of his promise, more importantly that he broke it. Alex swung his knee into Ivan's stomach, and punched him until he couldn't anymore. Although Ivan landed a couple hits, notably an uppercut, it was no match for the rage that was setting Alex's soul on fire. With blood dripping from his nose, Alex slammed his fists down onto Ivan's head continuously. His face had been almost unrecognizable. Ceremoniously, he dragged the limp body into the bed of Elena's flowers. Before making his exit, he took notice of the promise ring Ivan had swirled around his finger. Alex carefully took it off and pocketed it. He took in the cool air as he walked the path back home. Alex had balled up his dirtied jacket and thrown it into the woods before returning, no amount of detergent could fix it. Once he was home, he placed the bloody ring on his sister's nightstand while she slept.

It was only a few hours into the morning when the news broke. When the television began giving it's condolences to Ivan, Elena connected the dots. The bloody ring, the look in Alex's eyes before he walked out on her the evening before, it made sense. She had looked at he screen and then at Alex, she began to cry. Alex got closer to console her but she did't even want to look at him. Later that month, he was pulled out of wrestling practice to speak to an investigator. The man sat Alex down in an unused conference room and explained that they found both his fingerprints and blood at the scene. Alex was content to admit that he knew, and that he was the one who had killed Ivan. His confession matched up with evidence that he otherwise wouldn't know. He was charged with voluntary manslaughter, Elena leaving some parts of the story out to buy him time. She would never forgive him, but she didn't necessarily want him to rot. She didn't mention her going to him, or that he had to run a couple miles before getting to Ivan, which would give him time to decide to turn around and forget it never happened. He was then shipped not too far from home, down a couple rivers to Killingfield, Kansas.


End file.
